Demon From The Past Akuma
by Thunderstorm2
Summary: Battosai had one rival that know one knew about the only person in the revolution to out match the Hitokiri the Demon Akuma
1. Memories How They Arn't Always Sweet

I own notta nuttin accept for the Akuma Ryu Style and Akuma.  
  
Warrior From The Bloody Past......  
  
Kenshin set in the dojo asleep with his sakabatou leaning on his soldier dreaming about the one person that  
  
had nearly taken his life during the Bakumatso. That person was Akuma Ryu who had a style very similar to his   
  
matter of fact it was the twin style for his style they each had similar techniques accept one drived on nothing but  
  
offense the Akuma Ryu Style.  
  
It was another bloody night as he ran the streets of Kyoto soaked in blood and there he was dressed in a black gi  
  
and hakama. He had the style which was made when the Hiten Mitsrugi Ryu the Akuma Ryu style was made by the twin brother  
  
of the one who created Hiten Mitsrugi Ryu. Akuma gave a blood thirsty smile as his normally blue eyes turned blood red   
  
and fell into a low crouch on his left foot, his right foot extended forward towards his opponent leveling the Katana   
  
straight backwards with the right hand overing closely over the hilt ready to draw. Battosai took his Batojutso stance   
  
preparing for the deliverence of death of his rival.  
  
Akuma pushed his left leg up with as much force as he could pull from his small fraim and took to the air and shouted  
  
"Ryu Kubi Tsui" where Akuma came down with his sword horizantely coming down towards Kenshin's neck who drew speedily and   
  
jumped and screamed "Ryu Sho Sen" and his blade came up horizantely the two blades connected and and instead of going up   
  
and pushing Akuma up and back but instead he went straight back to the ground landing on one foot and knee straining to   
  
hold the power of Akuma's attack who was looking down smiling his eyes were glowing red while Battosai's were amber and   
  
the two were locked into a battle of power when Akuma jumped back putting his sword back into his sheat and taking the   
  
Batojutso stance and smiled mockingly.  
  
Battosai narrowed his eyes and said "you are a worthy opponent but why have you came to challenge me now?" "That is  
  
simple to seek superiority over our two styles replied Akuma arrogence filling his voice." Slitting his eyes Battosai   
  
charged forward and attacked while screaming "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji" and the he noticed instead of slicing the back of   
  
Akuma's neck, he was hit across the side with the "Ryu I Wana" which Akuma spoke quietly smiling at Battosai who was   
  
bleeding heavily from the large slash in his stomach.   
  
Kenshin woke up as the wind blew hard and he looked out the window seeing the red moon he knew his old enemy was   
  
coming but , when he didn't know.  
  
End Of Prologue  
  
Akuma Ryu Style: Demon Dragon Style  
  
Ryu Kubi Tsui: Dragon Neck Hammer  
  
Ryu I Wana: Dragon Stomach Trap 


	2. Battle Of The Dragons:Demon Dragon vs He...

Akuma's Not So Friendly Arrival  
  
Akuma walked the streets of Tokyo letting his blood red eyes pierce the darkness looking like a demon coming from out  
  
of the blackness. Akuma had once been a 4ft 10in samurai with blue eyes black who had been at war with Battousai now he   
  
was a 5ft 4in tall man with black hair in a samurai topknot with traditional clothes for his style.His Black Dragon Katana   
  
forged specially for his style. The sword The Black Dragon with black silk wrapped around the hilt and sheath it was light  
  
weight and incredibly dangerous. Akuma's black Gi and black Hakama made him stand out.  
  
Akuma's sword were elegently positioned at his waist as he walked. "Stop you are under arrest for violating the   
  
sword restriction law and the illegal hair top knot." Akuma gave a small smile then jetted forward faster than the eye   
  
could see and cut the police officers juggler vain not allowing a scream to escape the man's mouth. Blood sprayed across   
  
the street. He was here to finish business with his rival and stopped infront of the dojo's doors. With a smirk on his   
  
face he performed his Ryu Shichi Tomoe Hoshi blowing the doors to bits and into bits. Sano and Kenshin were the first   
  
ones out facing Akuma.  
  
"Battousai I am here for you." "The attack was not necassary that it wasn't said Kenshin." "Whats the big idea red   
  
eye asked Sano." "That was my knock." "Do you wish to fight for I would like to know your purpose for being here." "Sure  
  
lets go said Sano." Akuma dropped down onto his left leg and straightened out his right leg towards Sano with his sword   
  
ready. Sano charged with forward and threw a punch to hit nothing but air and yelled "Ryu Kubi Tsui" going straight for   
  
Sano's neck who rolled out of the way only to find his left arm holding a cut all the way down it. Sano looked at his arm  
  
in disbelief this guy barely nicked nicked him but cut him severly. "So rooster boy are you ready to give up or do you   
  
have a trick up your sleeve." Sano charged again with the Futae no Kiwami which hit Akuma squarely in the chest who was   
  
sent back sliding on his feet and then stuck his sword in the ground to stop his backwords slide. Akuma looked up and his   
  
blood red eyes glowed. "You think that pitty attack would harm me." "Now it is time for you to take a real attack."   
  
Akuma smiled his eary smile and began to spin his blade and said "Ryu Tomoe Sen Arashi" and increased his sword spin to   
  
where it looked like it was a giant wheel and then sent the sword forward as the silk unwrapped and sent the blade forward   
  
spinning and then spun his hand in a circle as the blade ripped Sano appart as the the slashes ravaged his body. Akuma   
  
gave a smirk when Sano hit the ground blood pouring out of his body as he layed in the dirt.  
  
Kenshin dropped down next to Sano who was breathing shallowly he looked at Kenshin before he lost counsciousness.   
  
"Don't worry it won't kill him it would have if i wouldn't of held back." Kenshin stood his eyes amber and look completely  
  
evil. "Akuma are you ready asked Kenshin." "Hai that I am lets go." Akuma was the first to attack he yelled   
  
"Otoshi Ryu Hineru" leaping into the air and placed the point of his blade downwards and straightened himself to the blade  
  
and began spinning and with this he looked like a giant black tornado with a spinning silver tip. Kenshin yelled   
  
"Ryu Kan Sen Arashi" and spun off towards Akuma but was sent back towards to the ground and his leg was cut all the way   
  
down. Kenshin was takin back by the pure power of his opponent which had grown immensly over the years. Kenshin knew   
  
there was only one way to win and that was to kill Akuma or he would be back but he couldn't do that. Kenshin took a new  
  
stance the one for his final technique the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Akuma didn't know what was happening he never saw   
  
this technique and had never heard about it from his master all the others were explained down to the Kuzu Ryu Sen.  
  
Akuma's eyes had a strange look of surprise in them. He had no idea what was going on. "Well this must be the   
  
sucession technique am I correct Battousai?" "Hai that you are now prepare yourself said Kenshin." Akuma Dropped into  
  
another position which was strange for his style because he got into a running position looking like he was getting ready  
  
to run away but brought his sword forward for a slash and charged and yelled "Ryu Mune Tsukikomi" and when Kenshin charged  
  
and prepared to draw Akuma switched from a slashing run to a thrusting charge and increased his speed to its max, faster   
  
than the eye could see and used all his upper body strength to thrust and the point of his sword contacted with Kenshin's   
  
chest his sword was pushed side ways and he was sucked into a vortex and struck in the ribs by Kenshin's second swing.   
  
Akuma slid on the ground all the way to the dojo. Kenshin sighed he was exhausted as Karou walked out with Yahiko who were  
  
looking from Kenshin to Sano and then to the man who was laying across the yard. "Kenshin what is going on?" "Nothing   
  
Karou-dono just an old friend visiting" he replied. Then Akuma got up and smirked. "Impressive and it would work so much   
  
better with a Katana using it." "I will return." Akuma ran and jumped the fence and was off down the street.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
I know it is short but please I have little time so I write what i can.  
  
Akuma Ryu Style: Demon Dragon Style Update  
  
1.Otoshi Ryu Hineru: Downward Dragon Twist: User leaps into the air then points the tip downwards and twists the body for a   
  
spinning attack.  
  
2.Ryu Kubi Tsui: Dragon Neck Hammer: User leaps into the Air and comes down with horizontal slash towards the neck.  
  
3.Ryu I Wana: Dragon Stomach Trap: User ucks under and moves forward slightly and slashes towards the side of the stomach.   
  
4.Ryu Shichi Tomoe Hoshi: Dragon Seven Circle Star:user attacks with six points in a circle on the chest then   
  
attacks the center of the round circle.  
  
5.Ryu Mune Tsukikomi: Dragon Chest Thrust:user starts with a stance for a slash and charges slightly slower than full speed  
  
then switches to the maximum speed and pulls the sword back and thrust using all of the strength in thier body. 


End file.
